


Chains

by helenabarbara (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/helenabarbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, officially clarified as hopeless. But what happens if this boy makes four other boys forget their own problems and try to unlock his mental chains?</p><p>(No bromances in this story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patients

**Author's Note:**

> this is my imaginary mental ward :P
> 
> [A/N] I will only describe the boys in detail, of course there will be other patients.

**Name:**  Niall James Horan  
 **Age:**  17.  
 **Date of birth:**  13-09-1993  
 **Reason of commitment** : Unknown.   
 **Time of staying:**  transmitted from a hospital in Ireland, committed there at the age of 4. Transmitted at the age of 11.   
  
 **Name:**  Harold (Harry) Edward Styles  
 **Age:**  16.  
 **Date of birth:**  01-02-1994  
 **Reason of commitment:**  OCD formed by PTSD, reason unknown.   
 **Time of staying:**  since a year and a half.  
  
 **Name:**  Liam James Payne  
 **Age:**  17.  
 **Date of birth:**  29-08-1993  
 **Reason of commitment:**  used to burn himself caused by a light form of schizophrenia, after a skin transplant send to the hospital.   
 **Time of staying:**  8 months, after 3 months of recovering.   
  
 **Name:**  Zayn Javadd Malik  
 **Age:**  18.  
 **Date of birth:**  12-01-1993  
 **Reason of commitment:**  Self-harmer, drugaddict. Has hallucinations caused by being forced to go cold turkey. Shows symptoms of kleptomania.   
 **Time of staying:**  7 and a half months.  
  
 **Name:**  Louis William Tomlinson  
 **Age:**  20.   
 **Date of birth:**  24-12-1991  
 **Reason of commitment** : MPD, yet to be confirmed and sorted out.  _(Other personalities: Max, same age, nerd, smart and the responsible one, nickname is Maxxie, but he hates it; Lily, 8 years old, scared side; Leona, nickname is Shimmle, sassy and dark side.)_  
 **Time of staying:** has yet to sign in.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan, officially clarified as hopeless. But what happens if this boy makes four other boys forget their own problems and try to unlock his mental chains?
> 
> (No bromances in this story)

It was raining, how cliche. While staring at the raindrops sliding down the car window, he thought about what happened. He didn't mean to let people find out, but Shimmle had to ruin it for him and introduce herself to his family. As expected, they didn't take it well.   
  
"Sweetheart, we're here," his mom said, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. The door of the cab opened and he stepped out in the rain. A woman, a nurse he thought, came towards him with an umbrella, "lets go inside, it's dry and warm there."  
  
~~~  
  
When they walked through the door, the nurse gestured to a brown haired boy who walked past them to come over. "Dear, can you be nice and show our new patient around?" The nurse said. The boy nodded and said with a reassuring smile, "hi! I'm Liam, and you are?" Turning around, he saw that his mom was still talking to the nurse. When he looked to the left, he saw another boy. This one had black hair and was staring at him. Turning back to Liam, he said, "I'm Louis, and why is that boy staring at me?", while pointing at the black haired boy. "Oh, that's Zayn. Don't worry, he isn't staring at you, they made him go cold turkey and he's having hallucinations." Liam answered with a smile.  _He damn sure smiles a lot._  "Shut up, Shimmle", Louis whispered. "What?", Liam questioned, "Nothing." "Alright, I will show you around and bring you to your room" He said and then called over another nurse. "In what room is Louis placed?" He asked her, "what is your surname, love?", the nurse, Ally, asked. "Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson", he answered. "Oh, right. His room is number 604." Liam frowned, "he's sharing a room with Harry? Isn't there another free room?", "I'm afraid not, unless he wants to share a room with Niall," the nurse answered. "Harry it is then," Liam decided.  _I guess you can't make your own choice._ "Shut up." "Whispering again?", Liam smiled at him. "It's okay, it's better than screaming, if you ask me."


	3. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan, officially clarified as hopeless. But what happens if this boy makes four other boys forget their own problems and try to unlock his mental chains?
> 
> (No bromances in this story)

After Liam showed him the department, Louis asked him to bring him to his room.  _You know, OCD means Obsessive Cleaning Disorder, so your room should be really clean._ "Shut up," Louis whispered once again. "This is your room," Liam stopped at a white door. "Let's see if Harry's here."   
  
When he opened the door a smell of cleaning agents came to them. "Shit," Liam sweared when he saw the unconscious boy, Louis assumed it was Harry, on the ground. He pushed a red button next to one of the beds and grabbed the boys wrist and felt for a pulse. Two nurses came in and took the boy, Harry, with them.   
  
~~~  
  
After the accident with Harry, Liam took Louis to the 'living room'. They took a seat at one of the couches. The black haired boy from earlier, Zayn, sat on the other couch. His eyes were clear this time and he was looking curious at Louis. "Zayn, this is Louis. He's new here and had to experience one of Harry's attacks, so please don't scare him," Liam told him.  _He's pretty hot, why would he be here?_ "Be quiet for once," Louis whispered. "So you're a whisperer, hope Harry didn't scare you. You'll get used to it," Zayn said. Louis grew more curious why these guys were here. "Are there like, those rooms with soft walls here?" He asked them. Zayn began to laugh, " actually they have them here. I can show them to you, if you want." "Sure."  
  
~~~  
  
They walked through several hallways to a part of the building what looked like a hospital. They went to the left and then Zayn stopped. "There are eight 'fluffy rooms', but they only use the first seven," He explained. "What's wrong with the last one?" Louis asked. "If you really want to know, they couldn't clean it entirely. It's like, Niall's private 'fluffy room'." "What is so special about this Niall," Louis thought out loud. "He has been here the longest and nobody knows what's wrong. If you're lucky you see him, I can't really explain," Zayn explained. "Can I see his 'fluffy room?" Zayn raised an eyebrow, "are you sure?" "Yes." Zayn grabbed his wrist and took him to the end of the hallway. He stopped in front of the last door. "You really want to see it?" He asked. " yes, is it that bad?" Louis said. Zayn shrugged and opened the door. Louis' mouth fell open. The whole room was ripped and on every wall were blood streaks. "Woah.." "Told you so, lets go back to Liam. Maybe you meet Niall some day," and with that Zayn closed the door.   
  
 _This Niall has serious problems._


	4. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan, officially clarified as hopeless. But what happens if this boy makes four other boys forget their own problems and try to unlock his mental chains?
> 
> (No bromances in this story)

It didn't take long before Louis saw Niall for the first time. The third day, while he was eating lunch with Liam and Zayn. Normally Harry would sit with them, but he couldn't handle that at the moment. All the people were chattering and laughing when suddenly the whole cafeteria fell silent. Louis turned around to see what was happening and saw that the double doors were opened. Through the door came a boy in a wheelchair, pushed by a nurse. Louis turned back and leaned forward to Liam, "is that him?" Liam simply nodded. He turned once more and took in the boys appearance. He looked very pale and skinny, his eyes were closed and he had messy brown hair with blond tips. His head was bend down and his hands were twitching. While looking at the boys hands, His attention moved to his arms. They were bandaged, it looked like serious damage to Louis.   
  
The nurse slowly wheeled him through the cafeteria when suddenly his head jerked up and his eyes snapped open. They were milky blue and dull. It looked like they drained their color. While looking around the room, his gaze stopped at the table Louis, Zayn and Liam were seated. After a moment of hesitating he looked at his arms and started gagging. The nurse stopped the wheelchair and tried to calm him down. It looked like he was whispering words but it wasn't clear to Louis. Then his whispers became louder and he could clearly hear himrepeat the word "no". The bandages wrapped around his arms and hands were slowly reddening and he leaned forward, still gagging. The people sitting at the table next to him began to move away. The nurse who wheeled him in quickly pushed a button on her pager when the boy slumped in the wheelchair, probably losing consciousness due to the blood loss. She quickly wheeled him out of the cafeteria.   
  
Louis turned to the two other boys with wide eyes. "Does that happen often?" "Well, last time he started screaming and vomited blood, it went better than expected," Zayn answered nonchalantly. "I don't feel like eating anymore, you want to visit Harry?" Liam asked them. "Sure," and they stood up, bringing back their trades. Walking out of the cafeteria, Louis tried to understand what the hell just happened. 


	5. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan, officially clarified as hopeless. But what happens if this boy makes four other boys forget their own problems and try to unlock his mental chains?
> 
> (No bromances in this story)

The following weeks nothing happened. Louis got the chance to meet Harry properly and they went along very well. When he was send here, he was anxious about making friends and such, but he now had Liam, Zayn and Harry. Unfortunately there also were people who weren't nice. Like Samael Foster, committed for torturing three people because of his bipolarity. He didn't like new kids, neither did he like Louis.   
  
When walking to the cafeteria, someone suddenly pinned him to a wall.  _Loulou? I'm scared..._ When he looked up, his eyes met the dark green eyes of Samael. "Hello,  _Lewis_ ," he growled. "Maybe if I ruin your little face, it won't annoy me so much."  _What the fuck?! What is he thinking! No one touches my Louis!_ Louis felt a familiar pressure in the back of his head, meaning Lily, Max or Leona wanted to take over. Exactly when Samael swung his fist, Louis' vision went cloudy and he couldn't do a single thing.   
  
~~~  
  
"Louis, wake up," someone whispered. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Where, where am I?" He asked while his eyes adjusted to the light. "In your room, Zayn found you in the hallway and brought you here," the voice, who Louis now recognized as Liam, said. "Is he awake?" Harry asked while he stepped into the room. Their eyes met and the curly haired lad sent him a questioning look. "I'm fine, but I don't remember what happened," Louis told the two guys while he sat up. "Well, maybe Zayn knows, he's probably at the reception," Liam said. "What is he doing there?" "Staring, I think."  
  
~~~  
  
They found Zayn and he told them he found Louis going all sassy on Samael, passing out afterwards.  _I'm sorry, Lou, but I had to. No one hurts our loulou._ Then he remembered it.   
  
 ***flashback***  
  
 **Suddenly he couldn't control his movements and speaking. Then words came out of his mouth but they weren't his. "Leona, stop taking over!" He tried to say, but nothing happened. She did help him because Samael looked pretty scared. "Fuck you," he said and began to stumble backwards. Then he turned around and ran away.** ** _I'm so sorry, Lou._** **Louis went out as a light when his body hit the ground.**  
  
 ***flashback over***  
  
"Shit.." Louis whispered. "I have an idea, why don't we find Harry and get to know each other a little better?" Zayn suggested, not hearing Louis. Liam agreed and they both looked at Louis, who was still freaking out. The other boys looked so normal and he didn't want them to think he is a freak.  _They wouldn't be here if there's nothing wrong._  "Smartass," he said quietly. "Louis, is that okay with you?" Liam asked. "Yeah, 's fine," Louis answered. "Alright then, lets go find our curly friend."


	6. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan, officially clarified as hopeless. But what happens if this boy makes four other boys forget their own problems and try to unlock his mental chains?
> 
> (No bromances in this story)

They found Harry having a discussion with one of the nurses about his privilege to keep disinfect soap in his room. After convincing him to come with them, the four boys went to Louis' and Harry's room.   
  
When comfortable on the beds and chairs, Louis couldn't stop himself. "Why are you here?", all eyes on him. "Sorry, that was a bit blunt," he trailed off. "It's alright, I think," Liam looked at Zayn, who just nodded. "I'm here because, uhm, the voices told me to burn my skin and then I accidentally set the house on fire when I was alone," Liam hesitated before speaking softer. "I still have the scars," it was barely a whisper, but they all heard it. "Can we, see the scars?" Harry asked carefully. Liam slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing his torso. Louis gasped, big patches on his arms and stomach were just different in complexion. It had to be really painful, he thought.   
  
"I clean," Harry said suddenly, pulling Louis out of his trance. His curly friend was examining his hands, refusing to look up. "I-I couldn't..I was to late.." Tears were streaming down his face. "Harry.. What happened?" Louis didn't expect what he was about to hear. "She-she c-committed suici-suicide, my sister..I-it was too late I-I NO!" Harry started to panic, jumping to his feet, he started to clean his hands. "No-no more," he scrubbed his hands hard and it started to bleed. "Blood, no more, no more," scratching his bloody palms, Harry started to scream. "Call a nurse, he is having an attack," Zayn started to order around. "Louis, can you push the alarm button?" Louis jumped to action and slammed the red button. Then he looked to his side, seeing Liam trying to make Harry stop scratching his palms. Nurses came into the room and started to yank needles in his arm. Slowly Harry stopped thrashing and screaming. Louis lost control, Lily was too pushy in his head. He sank to the floor, curling in a fetus position. "Louis," he heard people say his name, but it was muffled. Lily took over his body, making him crawl into the corner. All he could see were bright colors, hurting his eyes. He couldn't do anything about it.   
  
~~~  
  
Hurt. Head. Pain. Light. Harry. Harry! Louis shot up, not caring about his deafening headache anymore. He saw someone sitting in the room. "Where is Harry," he demanded. "Louis," the person said surprised. "Liam," Louis shot back, now recognizing him. "Harry is okay, they discovered his 'mental illness'," Liam said, making the gesture of quoting the last two words. "Will we hear it," Louis asked, while trying to get out of the bed without falling over. "Well, Zayn knows." "Lets find Zayn then," Louis said, attempting to walk out of the room.   
  
They found Zayn. He was sitting at the 'fluffy rooms'. Louis asked him immediately about Harry. Zayn looked up with sad eyes.   
  
"He had a traumatizing experience, he found his sister in her room.  _Her blood is on his hands_."


	7. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan, officially clarified as hopeless. But what happens if this boy makes four other boys forget their own problems and try to unlock his mental chains?
> 
> (No bromances in this story)

Louis couldn't help it, but he didn't like group sessions. He just didn't like to open up. Walking to the group session, luckily he could walk alone, he couldn't help but think about the boy in the wheelchair again.  _Niall_. Being his curious self, Louis still wanted to get to know this mysterious boy, who was too weak to walk or be with the other patients.   
  
Louis sat next to Harry, who was tugging a bit at his bandages, complaining they were itchy. Then  _he_  came in, still the same, except his arms weren't wrapped up anymore. He did have an infuse and scars. They were all over his arms. Aggressive white lines, littering his skin. Not like cuts, more like, deep scratches and gashes that healed and left a mark. Surprisingly, Niall was  _smiling_. He was smiling with real joy and a bit of mischievous, Louis could tell. His hair was shorter and his blonde tips were gone. He actually looked better. The nurse that wheeled him in was talking to the therapist, who looked scared. "What is she scared of," Louis asked Harry, trying to lower his voice. "Niall, they try to get him to open up and she tried too, he doesn't like her because of that and always tries to scare the shit out of her. Pay attention to it, it's hilarious to watch," Harry answered, also trying to keep his voice close to a whisper.  
  
Harry was right. It was hilarious to watch the therapist getting more scared during the session, just because Niall stared at her. Louis still wanted to know him better, same with Zayn. He still wanted to hear why he's here.   
  
After the session ended the same nurse as before came in. "Let's get you to your room," she said to Niall. Who answered, most people who were still there hearing his voice for the first time. "I think I can do it myself," the nurse just gaped at him, the room completely silent. "I haven't been there for a week, please, I think I can do it," Niall said softly, almost begging the nurse. Louis was confused, where hasn't he been for a week? Maybe Zayn or Liam knew, they always seemed to know that stuff. Louis walked out of the room, focusing on finding his new friends.   
  
~~~  
  
When he walked into the 'living room', Louis heard the people in there gossip about Niall and how he talked back to the nurse, apparently he had never did that before. "Hey Louis," Liam greeted him as Louis approached them. "Hey, how were your sessions?" He asked the boys on the couch, sitting down himself. "Nothing special, we heard Niall was in your session," Liam asked with a curious look on his face. When other people in the room heard the name they looked at the three boys. "Uhm, lets go to mine and Harry's room?" Louis asked urgently.   
  
"He looked healthier, nothing like earlier in the cafeteria," Louis told them. "Did you see his arms?" he raised his eyebrow at Liam's question. "No, I didn't," he retorted, earning a snort from Zayn. "He said to the nurse that he hasn't been somewhere in a week, I want to know where." They were all silent for a moment. "I think I know what he meant, I'll help you," Zayn spoke up. "Zayn, don't you think.." "Liam, I'm eighteen, I can handle things myself just fine." "If you could, you wouldn't be here," Liam muttered. Zayn ignored him, "come to my room tonight, alright?" He said to Louis, who agreed. What was going on with Zayn?  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night Louis sneaked in Zayns room. Zayn sat on his bed with a laptop and CD boxes scattered around him. "What are those?" He asked. Zayn patted on the bed, " let me show you," he sat on the bed. On the laptop played a video, it looked like fragments of a security camera. It looked like inside one of the 'fluffy rooms'. "Wait, is that.." "Niall, yes it is." Louis looked with wide eyes at the horrific video. "Holy shit."  
  
Louis now understood where the scars on Nialls arms came from. On the video was a boy, probably around the age of 15. The boys, Nialls, clothes were bloody and ripped apart. The boy looked horrific, so did the room. There was blood everywhere, words on the walls in the red substance. Louis all but squealed when the boy suddenly jerked up. His piercing blue eyes weren't foggy like now, they were wide and full of anxiety. The boy clawed up the wall, falling down again. He left bloody handprints on the wall. "Stop, Zayn stop the video." He looked up to Louis after stopping the video. They heard a scream. And another one. Looking at each other, they thought the same.   
  
 _Niall._


End file.
